


Shes new, isn't she?

by AgentMariaHill



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Gift Fic, I love her, Lesbian, Lesbians, Random - Freeform, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMariaHill/pseuds/AgentMariaHill
Summary: Sally x female reader fic , written for a dear friend of mine in an attempt to bring happiness.





	Shes new, isn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name  
> L/N - last name  
> YH/C - your hair color  
> E/C - your eye color

It was either late at night or early in the morning, depending on how you viewed the world.  
Sally slumped against the frame of an open window and gazed out at the still and dark street below.

How long had it been now? Ten minutes? An hour?  
She'd stopped counting the times she'd seen (YH/C) streeking out the hotel doors, only to vanish at the street and repeat.  
Whoever she'd been haphazardly watching clearly wasn't getting the hint.  
With a sigh she pushed herself upright and turned to make her way down.

As the elevator dinged on arrival, Sally stepped out and sighed again. There in the middle of the hotel lobby was a girl, screaming and sobbing as she ran for the door. Within a few seconds, she'd reappear. 

Going up a set of stairs she tapped on the hotel bar, not bothering to say a word or look away from the mess of insanity happening.  
A glass of amber liquid was set beside her hand, the person holding it not retracting their hand.  
"Shes new, isn't she?" Speaking in a barely audible murmer, Sally kept her eyes on the girl.  
"I believe so, the poor thing." Liz tisked softly and released the glass.

With the glass in hand, Sally carefully descended the steps with precise timing to stand directly beside where the girl would appear.  
"Hey." That one word enough to cause the girl to jump and fall backwards ungracefully onto the floor.  
"Where did you come from??" The girl snapped back.  
Where Sally had expected to find sorrow or fear in the girl's (E/C) eyes, she found pure rage instead.  
A dry laugh escaped Sally's lipstick smeared lips as she held out the glass "What's your name?"  
"It's (Y/N). (L/N)." (Y/N) snatched the glass from Sally and took a gulp from it, not reacting to how the alcohol must have burned.  
Pulling a cigarette out, Sally held it in her teeth as she took a moment to study (Y/N) as she stood back up.  
"Well (Y/N)... By now you must know your dead. Right?"  
Her question earning a snort from the girl.  
"I was there, of course I know." Angry or not, hearing (Y/N) use that tone with her brought tears to Sally's eyes.  
"If you want to keep running in your loop of insanity, you can be my guest. But don't come crawling to me when you get locked somewhere much worse." She lit her cigarette and turned away from (Y/N) , not expecting a hand to reach out and grab her arm.  
"Wait, I'm just... That woman killed me for absolutely no reason! I don't know how long I've been doing this..." Hearing the girl's voice waver was enough to bring a smile to Sally's lips as she glanced over her shoulder.  
"You're the first person to talk to me since... I don't know what to do, I just wanted to- to, I don't know? Something!" Her (E/C) eyes gave a pleading look into Sally's and, I'm that was more then enough.  
Swiftly turning, Sally wrapped an arm over (Y/N)'s shoulder and pulled her closer.  
"If you'd like, I can help you sort all of this out." Sally took a long drag from her cigarette, cheeks still moist from her tears.  
"You would? That-"  
"On one condition." Holding up a finger with almost scratched off nail polish, Sally put on an unreadable expression as she waited.  
"Alright, whatever it is, I'll do it." (Y/N) nodded slowly, unsure if she'd like whatever it was.  
"Ask me not to leave you. Say, Sally please don't leave me." Sally's hand unconsciously grasping (Y/N)'s arm as she spoke.  
(Y/N) brought the glass she still held up to her lips and took a long drink, was it such a good idea to say something like that?  
What could be the harm, right?  
"Sally, please don't leave me alone." Just hearing those sweet words slip from (Y/N)'s lips brought a huge grin to Sally's face.  
"Oh I won't. You can count on that." Trailing a finger down the side of (Y/N)'s cheak, Sally felt a spark of excitement.  
This could be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this type of fic is still new for me, I hope it came out decently.
> 
> \- Agent Maria Hill


End file.
